polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Chinese-American Empire/The Ultimate Warfare, the bloodiest in history (Parody of the Ultimate Showdown)
Original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WgT9gy4zQA Old USA was walking around Washington D.C. like his old hometown When suddenly Iran quit playing games And hit Manhattan with a nuke he made USA got pissed, sent a naval attack But didn't expect to be blocked by Iraq Who proceeded to fire at him with assault guns When the State of Kuwait came for out some fun And he started bombing Iraq with flare grenades Til they both got hit by Israel's Air Raid But Before he could make it back to Tel Aviv Saudi Arabia had a trick up his sleeve He took a giant bag of coins out from under his hat And trapped Israel in a cage like a giant rat But he ran out of tricks and ran away Because Iran came back to collect his bait This is some Ultimate Warfare The bloodiest in history Gun shots, Robots, and explosions The strongest weapons you'll see And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is some Ultimate Warfare The bloodiest in history USA shot a bullet through Iran's chest Then Serbia came to finish the rest Then Iraq came back with his face all black But China then jumped on and landed on his back And Israel was imprisoned and trying to escape When Saudi came back with a roll of Duct Tape Then suddenly something hit his head and he collapsed The Russian Federation took him out with his glass Then he saw USA sneaking up from behind And he reached for his gun which he just couldn’t find Cause Israel stole it And he shot and he missed And China had deflected it with a twist Then he jumped in the air and he did a somersault While USA tried to pole vault onto the Russian fed But they collided in the air The both got hit by Reichtangle’s stare This is some Ultimate Warfare The bloodiest in history Gunshots, Robots, and explosions The strongest weapons you'll see And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is some Ultimate Warfare The bloodiest in history Angels cried out Voices full of hope Down from the heavens Descended ancient Rome Who threw a javelin That could pierce through brains Into the Crimea Of little Ukraine Who fell over on the ground Writhing in Pain As Israel tried to flee In his jet plane But to his dismay Rome chased him afterward And impailed Israel's head With the tip of his sword Then Korea from the North And Korea from the South And here comes Nepal with his giant mouth And tiny Lithuania Along with Albania And cowboy Texas And smiling Mauritania Austria and Hungary France and Germany Canada, Panama Every single Nordic Country UAE and the Sultanate of Oman Spain, Bahrain State of Maine And Taiwan All came out of nowhere lightning fast And kicked Ancient Rome in his Roman Ass It was the greatest battle that the world ever saw With neutrals looking on in total awe The Fighting went on for centuries Many which collapsed but eventually The Champion stood Others Concieved it Switzerland if you'll ever believe it This is some Ultimate Warfare The bloodiest in history Gun shots, Robots, and explosions The strongest weapons you'll see And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is some Ultimate Warfare... (this is some Ultimate Warfare) This is some Ultimate Warfare... (this is some Ultimate Warfare) This is some Ultimate Warfare The bloodiest in history Note: This entire parody took me 5 days to write so if you want to complain about how bad it is, go make your own. Category:Blog posts